Marshmallow Time!
by JustThatKindOfSpecial
Summary: In the time of the zombie apocalypse, romance buds between the resident dentist, Tooth and the former criminal Marshall 'Marshmallow' who worked for Elsa in the years before the end of the world. Will the chemistry finally be concluded for the socially awkward couple? Especially when he brings a jar of marshmallow spread? Lemon.


**Marshmallow Time!**

**An scene that won't be featured in my next story, Finding Gory. **

**It's between the dentist for all of the 200 hundred humans in the safe haven of Galaxy, Tooth, and Elsa's body guard and friend from the time she was in the crime syndicate, Marshall 'Marshmallow'.**

**And just for my story, there are no condoms left in the time from four months ago where the only equipment the faction of people scavenge is food, water, bedding and the such like. Therefore condoms aren't exactly a priority and I believe the younger and more fit you are, the more likely you will survive and the best tension relief? Sex. This means that there will be a lack of condoms after all the crazy sex.**

There was a tentative knock on the door and Tooth made sure that she locked her equipment in their box before turning to see who was at the door.

And to her delight and surprise it was Marshmallow.

"Uh, I was um," the albino man struggled to find the words and the dentist just looked on in bemusement at what the large man might say.

While his pale hair, skin and eyes would put people off, not even to mention the tattoos and the body builder muscles, Tooth was intrigued by them. Lured to them.

It was no secret that he had a messy past considering he was known as The Carnivore in the crime syndicate that both he and Elsa were part of, but to Tooth?

Well, she had never met anyone sweeter.

Even though the knife tattoo on the right side of his neck could leave much to be desired then followed by the words DIE right on the back of his neck, she couldn't help but believe he was a big, shy softie when you play it his way.

Said softie scratched the back of his head awkwardly, his pale grey eyes looking everywhere but at him, his cheeks flushed under the five day old stubble.

"I thought you weren't going to be back for another week?" Tooth decided to ease him into the conversation as she beamed at him, signalling that she was not disappointed that he came back early.

Not at all.

It was no secret that she had a slight crush on the burly man much to the surprise of the rest of the guardians as he was the complete opposite of her.

He was pale, she slightly tanned. He was probably the least colourful person that she had ever known, preferring to wear whites, greys at a stretch. While Tooth herself, had dyed her hair in a rainbow so as never to get bored with her own clothes in a constant state of mismatch. A colourful clothes bomb if you will.

But the biggest difference was their physiologies.

He was a large, former and present body builder, stacking up six foot eight inches worth of body mass while she was a slender wraith like being, holding her small weight at five foot two inches.

And she _loved_ it.

"Uh yeah, we," he coughed, clearing the strain out of his voice before continuing, "we came back early because Lady Elsa, uh I mean, Elsa managed to snag a whole case of food without us having to go any further than the city boundaries.

Tooth gasped, her hands going to her mouth in glee as she flittered over to Marshmallow.

"What? How on _earth_ did you manage that?" her hands came to rest on a forearm that was brought up across his beefy, deliciously muscled stomach to hold onto the arm that was hiding behind his back mysteriously, self-consciously.

"Well, it was pretty easy I guess," he glanced down at her face and Tooth could see the blush flooding to his ears as his embarrassment became worse. "We just raided every house we found, loading it into the car, without using the fuel." He scratched the back of his head and looked to the sterilised counter to his right, his teeth coming to bite on his lower lip in an attempt to stop his stuttering.

He just got cuter and cuter!

But then what he said sunk in and her mouth dropped open.

"But what about the zombies!" she gasped, abandoning their hold on his forearm in favour of pushing her hands all over his body, hunting around for any signs of him being bitten by the undead. "Are you okay? Did you get too close to them? Oh I knew I should have said something before you left, oh I should have-" Tooth pivoted burying her face in her hands, shaking her head.

Hell, who was she kidding? Her entire _body_ was shaking!

While she didn't look up or glance around as she felt Marshmallow radiate heat as he came up behind her and then felt an arm hesitantly hold her. Just one arm. Like he would be afraid to use the other in case he snapped her.

It just made her sensitive heart melt more. Which was incredibly ironic considering how cold he is to everyone but her and Elsa.

"It doesn't matter what you should have done because I'm here now and I uh," he stuttered again before continuing in a mutter, "I know you said you shouldn't love it because it gave you four fillings when you were younger, but I remembered you saying you loved marshmallow spread?"

His voice ended in a question as if wondering had he made a grave error.

But he couldn't be further from the truth.

Tooth squealed as she pivoted so fast, Marshmallow barely had the speed to move the white jar above his head, away from her range before her face smacked painfully into the glass.

Oblivious to her near self harm, she just clapped and jumped up and down her hand reaching for the jar, her fingers clenching as if she could almost hold it in her hands.

"Gimme Gimme!" pushing herself to her tip toes barely making a dent between their heights and ultimately the marshmallow spread.

He let out a nervous chuckle before lowering it to her level where she immediately snatched it up.

"Oh my word, I can't believe you _found_ it!" she sighed happily as she brushed her cheek reverently against the glass much alike a cat with its new found scratching post. "There is only one chain that does it and the only store in this city had already ran out from the scavengers!"

Marshmallow scratched the back of his head again, backing a step away, his mission to make the resident dentist happy completed, he had no other reason to stay in the beauty's presence.

"Well, I uh, broke into the back room," Tooth was just nodding eagerly as if this was the most heroic and fascinating tale she had ever heard. "Broke down the store rooms door and there was the jar, you know, lying hidden on the floor."

He tittered nervously, inwardly flinching at the lack of masculinity. He really needed to learn to keep his cool around this woman. What did she have that none of the prostitutes had back when he was still criminal?

Realisation cracked over him as he gave an indulgent smile as Tooth continued to babble at the speed of a runaway train, not actually trying to listen, just happy to be in her bubble of excitement in the bleak apocalypse world. She was a novelty from the fact that she didn't sleep with others for money or political gain, rather she dealt in the currency of being so adorably cute.

So far in his musings, this meant that he was utterly unprepared for when she set aside the jar on an equally white counter before leaping at him.

Instinct meant that his hands immediately clasped her waist, his eyes wide as he saw her green-blue eyes hide from him as her eyelids closed. It also meant that when her lips sealed over his in a kiss, his automatic reaction was to move his hands to her bottom, his own mouth opening to encourage Tooth to keep her attention solely on him.

However, Tooth's eyes snapped open in surprise at the pressing of their lips together.

She had only meant it to be a light, thank you lip smack, thinking that he would be too shocked to respond, too shy to initiate anything further.

This was her daydream come true!

Where he was a bumbling buffalo in conversational situations, he seemed to be a sex god in the intimate circumstances.

Well, that was the impression Tooth received.

Although, that wasn't saying much considering she had kissed a total of five guys in her entire life time, so that included, brother, father, uncle and grandfather, leaving only Jack and that was when they both gawkily did it in their teens.

This also meant that she was completely unprepared for when his mouth opened, letting in a moist sweet tasting breath in her mouth that had her tongue tentatively peeked out to sample. This lasted a mere second before she was overwhelmed as Marshmallow took over.

His tongue dominated over hers in a wet, seductive mess. She was being devoured and she could a feel the heat of him diving into her skin as his hand on her derriere _squeezed_ sending what felt like a hot flush to her groin and the beginning of wetness to pool in her knickers.

Gasping, not from surprise but from lack of air, she was both thankful and resentful when Marshmallow moved from her mouth to her nose to peck it lightly, a complete contrast to the raging passion that was featured only moments ago.

Tightening her arms, Tooth tilted her head back, in a futile attempt to increase her ribcage capacity for more oxygen that was being denied to her brain, making her dizzy.

Instead of leaning back like she thought he would, he moved to her neck, drinking in her scent in a large sniff that would have been creepy on anyone yet he managed to carry it off as seductive.

As she was a prize worthy for all the senses to be enjoyed.

The sound sent another bolt of lightening to the apex of her thighs and unconsciously, with the aid of his massive, manly hands, pulsed her hips into his, being the cradle for his very _large_ baby.

Tearing his face away from her neck, Marshmallow couldn't do anything but look down at the petite woman in his arms in disbelief before seeing her swollen lips and heavy lidded eyes and returning to his last job of sexing the woman up, beyond repair.

Pivoting, he slammed her into the door with a bang, his hips pressing more intimately against her own, his body cheering in the soft cradle that she provided for them.

It had been so long but he knew that wasn't the only reason why his erection was pulsing and pounding harder than ever before.

It was the woman who happened to be whimpering teasingly in his arms.

While she was so energetic in conversational conditions, it was no comparison to the way she responded in intimate positions.

She was a bloody _animal_.

Unknown to Tooth, her fingernails, despite their short length, ripped his hair to shreds in her desperation for his mouth to be on her. Her gasps and whimpers were louder than when she talked normally and her body seemed to undulate _constantly_, much to the chagrin of his self-control that was slowly ebbing away.

Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he let his tongue roam on the joint between her shoulder and her neck, delighting in the way that he felt his muscle sliding along her sensitive skin, feeling her breath puffing desperately over his ear.

But the cherry on the top was when he brought his shining white teeth out and _dug_ them into her skin.

Tooth shrieked as she felt the place at the apex of her thighs begin to drip, her inner muscles clenching, dying to know what they had been denied for however long she had been legally able to share intercourse.

"Marshall," she gasped, her fingers pressing tighter to his head, holding him to her as he sucked. Hard.

Whimpering at the pleasure that was running heatedly all over her body, her lids closed slightly, unable to pay attention to anything but the desire in her privates.

"You want me to fuck you?" his usually sweet and gentle nature went out the window, becoming animalistic at the slight provocation.

While Tooth used to scoff at the idea of anyone talking dirty while having sex, she couldn't deny now that it was probably the hottest thing since the Big Bang created the Sun.

But saying that, she wasn't brave enough to say anything back; she wasn't experienced with this.

Although, it appeared that Marshmallow didn't need her participation.

He grinded his hips into her making her whimper again as she felt a hard prodding soothing the need that was slowly becoming more heated and amorous for touch below her hips.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't remember your name."

Tooth wanted to say that she already couldn't but she had lost the function to speak or make any noise other than a whimper, gasp, "please", "more" or "Marshall".

"I'm going to be so deep inside of you that you won't know where I begin and where you end," he growled, in her ear, his pumping coming harder and faster.

"You'll be so soaking wet that when I finger you, you'll _drip_ off my finger and that's when I taste you."

Marshmallow hummed in her ear.

"And God will you taste so fucking _good_."

Tooth gasped as his tongue licked around the shell of her ear, sending a flood of desire until her inner muscles couldn't take it anymore, needing something to ease the ache.

"Yes, yes" she had updated her vocabulary, knowing that if she wanted anything done, she would have to be more active, "Please, I-I need you," she finally groaned as his pumps got even faster, barely grinding on her hidden swollen nub through her knickers.

"Where do you need me?" he grunted, his fingers digging painfully into her hips, but she couldn't bring herself to care as he used his leverage to massage her cheeks and _push_ her that little bit closer to his own anatomy.

"I-I-Inside?" she asked it like a question because a voice her pitch could never carry of the sultry smoothness that came with the seduction game.

"Good answer," he purred, yanking her from the door and to the side where the counter was allowing a lot more manoeuvrability for the squirming girl in his arms and for a hand that used to have to support her to press against the incredibly damp knickers of the object of his affection.

Tooth keened as her head leaned back against a cupboard, her eyes tightly shut as Marshmallow just let his finger trail up and down, hard, against her slit.

"Do you want more?" his voice was like molten honey against her mouth as he took it and damn was Tooth getting some major cavities.

She could barely nod against his mouth that was ravaging her with the pent up passion for the entire month that he was there. Watching. Waiting.

His tongue slid in a hot mess over her lips before probing, in and out of her wet cavern, almost like he was trying to shove it down her throat.

She loved that.

Not to be outdone and to give some pretence of experience, Tooth yanked one of her hands free and managed to wrangle it under his white muscle tank to scratch at his abs.

Marshmallow jerked back in surprise before he got over it with one meaty hand pressing into the small of her back and lifting it closer to his groin while his finger continued to make her drip.

The woman under his hands wriggled in pleasure and desire for him and it was empowering.

Him, Marshall the Carnivore who usually had to resort to the mere breaking of bones to get what he wanted could achieve the exactly same thing but with kisses and arousal. He groaned as his finger accidently slipped from the soft cotton fabric of her knickers and into her sweltering heat.

The nails on the dentist continued to scratch, pulling him closer until the shirt was held above his nipples exposing the brown flat discs to the woman with the perfect height to snatch her face away from his frantic kisses to lick lightly at the erogenous zone.

Panting, he almost missed a prod with his finger as the touch of her wet mouth on his pectorals, sending a fast track of desire of the most major proportions to his nether regions that couldn't have been helped by the furious grinding that had occurred earlier.

If this continued, he wasn't going to last and with someone as experienced as Tooth, he didn't want to mess this up.

The real trick he learnt from the crime syndicate days, at the brothel was that the trick wasn't just shoving your fingers straight in; it did nothing.

No, what you did was allow two fingers to rub around it, applying pressure when you got to the clit and when you reached the entrance to her vagina.

While the sexy secretary skirt was pleasing to the eye, it meant that Marshmallow was doing double the work to pleasure the keening girl in his arms.

Reaching behind Tooth, he unzipped the black, tight fabric before moving to the bright, garish orange t-shirt and yanked it over her head before greeted with the sight of an equally orange see through bra.

He growled in appreciation before another thought came into his head.

Jealousy rage as he attacked her neck more fiercely than before.

"Who was this for?" he grunted into her ear as his finger sunk into her, trying not to revel in the pride when he felt her clenching around his fingers tightly. "Who did you plan on doing this with when you wore the bra today? Huh?"

Screwing the rules that he had been so meticulously taught in the brothel in favour of pushing against her swollen clit with a thumb, as two fingers pistoned in and out with a furious pace, he just needed to make her come before she would ever think of any other human again.

Tooth didn't know what had gotten into him.

He was at first a little aggressive that was turning her on, but the animalistic tendencies had nothing on this version of what she thought was just a little unrestrained teddy bear.

No, this was purely primal as he tore into her neck with a renewed vigour that had her feeling herself getting even wetter if that was even at all possible as he hands returned to their original position of clenching in his hair, just willing for it all to be over, so she can climax for the first time.

He ripped off the offending piece of fabric before he sucked it in hard, allowing the pretty pink nipple to be turned a red rose shade as he abused it with his teeth.

She arched her head back at the pain pleasure, her fingers curling further into the thick white hair that always managed to be smoothly combed over.

"Who did you wear this for?" he growled again, loosening on his onslaught, realising the woman beneath him could barely focus with the various stimuli he was giving her.

"I-I," her throat garbled her words as she tried to grind against the stilled fingers and try to move his head to actually take in her breast again but he resisted, his mouth barely moistening the pebbling nipple. "Thought of you when I put it on, I thought-"

Marshmallow didn't wait for the rest of her explanation as he was alighted with the same desire and finally decided that he needed to get as naked as she was.

Toeing off his shoes and socks, she helped as he pushed the muscle shirt up and over his head. She however, took the time to massage the incredible muscles of his arms that just flexed under her touch, much to her amusement.

Unzipping himself, there was finally relief for him as the tight confines were loosened for his impressive package.

Tooth couldn't keep her eyes away from the erect cock in front of her and was unconsciously licking her lips despite her trepidation on how something that _big_ was going to fit inside of her.

Taking it in her small hands, she saw the way the burly man clenched his eyes tightly shut at the feeling of her soft hands moving simultaneously over his erection, just gaining a feel of him, unknowing of what she was doing to him internally.

He let her have control for few strokes, let her have her wicked way with him. Must have been a glutton for punishment and this was his torture.

Torture that he would willingly go through time and time again if it was given by the multi coloured woman beneath his fevered fingers.

Pleasure was racing up and down his spine at the feel of this woman. Marshmallow knew he had to turn his face to the side because he knew he would ruin her fun of playing with him if he took one look at her flushed excited form.

But that also meant that he spied the jar of sweet, marshmallow spread.

A grin slowly spread across his face as he allowed one more firm stroke before he attacked.

Grabbing the jar he dipped his unused fingers and drew a double line from the crook of her slender, pale neck to the beginnings of her small breasts.

Tooth gasped from the cold, thick consistency that had suddenly been layer on her skin, but she couldn't think of anything as two fingers covered in this mess was probed into her mouth giving a sweet taste of marshmallow that she hadn't tasted since the end of the world four months ago.

But what had her moaning was the hot mouth that was making a trail down from her neck, his teeth grazing slightly to ensure that he gained every possible molecule from her sensitive skin.

He could barely concentrate as the woman beneath him moaned around his fingers that she didn't realise was the most seductive thing he had experienced as her tongue slid up and around his fingers that he could just imagine was his hard dick that he wished he could just shove in her waiting mouth.

But he had standards and that just wasn't manners.

As much as it pained him to do, he bent down taking himself away from the heat of her body and wiped his fingers on his top at his feet, knowing how much of a germaphobe Tooth really was and wouldn't appreciate her saliva dunked into her jar of marshmallow spread.

Taking three fingers, he removed a gloop of white marshmallow and slid a thick line from her right breast right to low on her left hip.

She gasped, her head thudding against the back as she pulled on one of the handles for support.

Marshmallow seized the wrist that was holding tightly to his neck still and pinned it by her head along with the other meaning that he was caging her, dominating her space and ultimately would dominate her body.

Glancing up, Tooth felt his shadow and felt it increasing as he leant closer, keeping eye contact with her at all time as he daintily _flicked_ her left nipple.

The sight was so arousing that she could barely hold her eyes open since desire was almost making her sleepy had it not been the electrifying sense of femininity as Marshmallow took what he wanted, pining her down to succeed.

The lower down his white head got the more excited her nether regions felt. They oozed with heat as it tingled right back up her back.

Nipping finally at her hip bone, he knelt between her legs, a last remaining bit of white marshmallow on his fingers which he proceeded to wipe on her outer lip with a delicate touch which had her arching into him.

Finally, when he was done, he glanced up as he gave a shit eating grin which was completely the opposite to his usual shy persona as he brought the marshmallow layered with her juices to her mouth, sucking and releasing with a loud pop that had Tooth blushing.

She couldn't believe he could be so crude.

Although she had little time to think when he nosed at her folds, his hot breath alone making her pant and grind against his face with vigour.

Having his hands already free meant that Marshmallow pinned her hips as his tongue slid bottom up, delighting in the way that her body twitched in pleasure.

He did it again.

He got a keen.

He did it once more.

Her hands scalped him.

Marshmallow did it a final time, except to leave with a light and lingering flick at her clit.

Tooth screamed, her hips worming out of his hold and bucked up against him, trying to hold him to her.

Standing up, he hitched the slight woman into his arms and carried her over to her pallet where he laid her gently down on the barely soft camping mat but pulled the duvet over their bodies, ensuring that the shivering woman was warm.

But if she was warm then, she was going to get downright hot after he was through with her.

After doing a final rub against her lower lips, after he ensured she was wet, he glanced into her eyes and instead of just eagerness alone, there was a lot more trepidation.

He hesitated.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked, one forearm propping him up so his nose only just brushed hers.

She nodded but bit her lip before stuttering out. "I-I haven't exactly d-done this before," her hands brought up between them, as she wrung them together, her green-blue eyes avoiding his.

Using the hand that was going to guide himself in, the cleanest as far as he was concerned, tipped up her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his.

He said nothing other than pressing his lips to hers in a sweet and soft kiss before he pushed himself off her and walked to the other corner by the door where his clothes lay abandoned.

The multi-hued girl lay there shocked and hurt before she quickly got to her feet and strode over to Marshmallow who already had his jeans on and was in the process of putting on his shirt until her arms wrapped tightly around his middle.

"I know I'm not as experienced but I," she faltered and let her forehead rest against the bare skin of his back with a sigh and whispered quietly so that he would have to strain to hear her. "I would like to do it with you."

Unknown to him, his tense muscles relaxed as one meaty paw rose to hold her slender hands that were barely meeting his middle and eased a small smile on his face.

Turning around, he saw her slanted eyes fluttering in their panic of what she just said.

She was always flighty but that wasn't surprising as her worse nightmare was the zombie apocalypse. This also meant that she barely left the room in her desperation to keep herself safe and segregated.

"I would like to do it with you too," he said softly, wanting to let her hear his vulnerability yet praying that she would dismiss it. "But I don't know what to do with…"

He couldn't finish, feeling that if he said the word "virgin" aloud, Tooth would run off thinking that he didn't want to bother with the effort.

But she was worth it. More than worth it.

The small woman began to back up, nimbly avoiding the dentist chair, holding one hand with two of hers while guiding him back to her makeshift bed.

Along the way he hadn't realised that he had dropped his shirt until he was clambering back on top of her body, the only thing separating them was his unbuttoned jeans.

Reaching towards him, she curled her hand around his manhood and just pumped slowly as her breath whispered across his ear.

"All you have to do is everything you were doing but slower," she brought her face away from his neck to gaze into his eyes as she lay back on her cushion, her short hair splayed out in a stoner's version of a halo.

Marshmallow nodded before kissing her neck gently as he let her get him erect again, her hand squeezing him in all the right places that had him steadily groaning louder under her onslaught.

Not to leave a partner behind, a hand dug under her body to align their hips as he let the other drift down to her lower lips.

Finding her just as soaked as earlier, he wanted to speed up but knew that if he pressured her too far and hurt her, he would never forgive himself.

Using his left hand again as a guide, he positioned himself at the entrance to her wet heat. Looking up only once, he saw her biting her lip but eagerly nodding her head for him to finish this.

Pushing himself slowly in, his breath shuttered out of his lungs as he felt her inner walls clenching around him and it took serious effort not to pull out just to push back in just as fast.

However, seeing her eyes clenched tight, in pain or ecstasy had him pause to define which.

It was only when her eyes opened impatiently and dug her heels into his backside, that he realised it was pleasure.

Grinning with a feral delight, he pulled back and grinded again, loving the moan and keen that Tooth released from her throat. But the best feeling was that of her nails scraping down his back in streaks of red hot flush.

Tooth seemed to have abandoned caution as her voice called out for him to go faster.

He barely pulled his face away from her sweet scent of hand sanitizer, to grin as a large hand grabbed her hip to prompt her to raise it higher on his body, which she agreed with moan and a large grind against him when he lost momentum for a second.

Growling at her impatience, he moved her legs so they pressed against his chest, her heels linking behind his neck which allowed more of him to get into her virgin hole, multiplying the pleasure both for him and her.

This was shown through their increasing yells as they both fought for completion.

"Ugh ugh ugh ugh," her moans timed with each powerful thrust Marshmallow gave.

Tooth could barely form any other noise as she felt her heat expand to try and swallow the rest of her. Her legs alone were shaking with tense filled strain and one hand reached up to hold onto the pillow under her as she could barely reach up for his pale white hair, gleaming in the late afternoon light.

Her own partner wasn't faring any better as he growled as each pound meant his balls drew tighter and tighter, trying to come, attempting to not to as he so wanted to complete in her, but knowing that he couldn't risk impregnating her in this cruel world.

But oh he wanted to.

Feeling his impeding ejaculation, Marshmallow pulled out to jerk himself off for the rest of the time, the only disappointment was that Tooth didn't come.

His hand slipped over her juices that coated him from top to bottom, his hand in frenzy.

Although this meant that he wasn't prepared for the smaller hands brushing past him, one hand barely holding all of him before directing him to her mouth as she lay back down as he crouched over her form his hand by her hips.

He groaned as he watched her slender throat swallow around him, almost pushing him to the edge but as he looked down at her glistening woman hood, an idea formed in his pleasure addled mind.

Pulling out, he actually thought that he would almost come from the sound of Tooth's disappointed whine until he lay on his back where in his enthusiasm meant that he was half lying on the pallet, the other half lying on the cold lino.

The contrast meant that he appreciated when her hot mouth plastered herself over him again.

Moving her hips over his face, it was a stretch considering how small she was but he was willing to let a little of his pleasure go to waste just to lick her out right then and there.

When his hot tongue could only reach her cooling clit, Tooth released him in favour of crying out, her hands supporting herself on his hips, her back arching into his body.

Seeing as she wasn't attending to him anymore, he pulled her tighter to his face, the only scent was natural arousal as the flat of his tongue pressed tighter against the bundle of nerves before his head tilted back to press into her.

Her legs started to shake by his head and he knew she was close, so with the aid of a finger or two, he shoved them harshly into her passage and coupled that with a suction on her clit annnnnnddddddd-

Marshmallow was surprised at how loud she screamed and held her still while he lapped her up but wasn't surprised as she moved back to her former position of sucking him off which coupled with her taste still on his tongue didn't last long.

But if he wasn't so exhausted he would have realised the previously closed door was now open.

However, he was hardly to be blamed; he had just had the best sex of his entire thirty two years. He was allowed to bask in the moment.

…o0o…

"Jack!" Elsa hissed as she almost blushed at the sound of the moaning on the other side of the door. "Stop being a creep!"

The white haired boy shot her a grin as he peered through the gap at the writhing bodies on the floor.

"You know how I said the thing I miss most from before the end of the world being porn?" he gave a secretive grin, "I take it back, I can watch these guys whenever I want to. It really is fucking hot."

She rolled her eyes before she heard an emphasised moan showing that the couple on the other room were near to finishing. This was probably the most awkward thing she had ever heard in her entire life. Listening to her former bodyguard and present friend finally having sex with their dentist wasn't part of her Things She Was Most Comfortable With list.

However she was distracted when Jack began to crowd her against the wall opposite the door way that he had pushed all the way open but had them just hidden from view.

This also meant that she couldn't look anywhere other than where she could see Marshmallow licking the small woman out and she felt herself getting hot, both from embarrassment and curiosity.

Although this was all before Jack rubbed a finger against her knickers where he was bound to feel how Elsa actually felt at looking at the erotic sight.

"Naughty naughty," he purred lightly in her ear before pulling away completely, his eyes smouldering for her as he backed away.

Unconsciously, her feet dogged his, so when he started running for his room, her feet unconsciously followed, willing to attempt what they had just seen.


End file.
